


Purrfect Company

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Catboys, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Linhardt attempts to comfort Edelgard from a nightmare, and Hubert appears to have some particular feelings about this situation. Additionally, they are both catboys. Edelgard has two hands.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Linhardt von Hevring/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Purrfect Company

Edelgard is used to it by now, the loud purring that might nudge into her fitful sleep, the feeling of a warm body as it slinks into her bed and curls up around her. Long ago, the sudden intrusion might have caused alarm, but by now, she has become accustomed to it. Really, the absence of it might become more concerning.

“Trouble sleeping, Linhardt?” Edelgard asks without opening her eyes. 

The body next to her stretches out, the purr being felt throughout her whole body as he cuddles close

Edelgard smiles to herself and lifts a hand, searching for that soft hair, and eventually finding Linhardt’s ears. She digs her fingers in and scratches at the base in the way she knows Linhardt finds to be the most enjoyable. Linhardt’s purrs somehow increase in volume and intensity and he presses even closer.

In truth, Edelgard herself has been struggling with her sleep as per usual. And so this was not unwelcome.

Linhardt presses his face against her shoulder, his body stretched out parallel with one arm across her abdomen and a leg hooked over her thigh. 

“Feeling better?” Linhardt asks, his voice low as his breath brushes over her collarbone.

Edelgard lets out a soft chuckle. “Yes, I am actually. Thank you, Linhardt.”

Linhardt lets out another pleased purr in reply, his body rolling against her as that joy seemed to make his whole body curl in response. 

Linhardt’s tail suddenly twitches, slapping against the covers in a soft _thwap_. This causes Edelgard’s eyes to slowly open in curiosity. She sees Linhardt’s ears twitch as he clearly hears something yet inaudible to her. Within moments however, Edelgard herself hears the soft footsteps approach. 

“Lady Edelgard,” the door opens and a second voice floats in. Edelgard opens her eyes and sees a dark figure silhouetted in the door as it is pushed even further ajar. Even obscured in shadow, she knows who it is, by his voice, his stature; and not least by how his ears are pressed flat in displeasure. 

“Hubert,” Edelgard replies, her expression melting into one of fondness, even as Linhardt’s tail continues to twitch in mild irritation. Edelgard gives Linhardt a few more scratches which makes him purr again even if the sound was a bit sharper now. “Is something the matter?” She asks, seemingly oblivious to the palpable tension between the two felines.

“Nothing of my own that needs trouble you,” he says, placing one hand on his chest. “I merely saw fit to check on you.” On any other night, much to Edelgard’s disappointment, Hubert would most likely have taken that moment to make his exit, citing some other pressing duty that needed attending to. However at the moment, his narrow eye appears to flit to Linhardt and linger. Linhardt rather obviously replies by tightening his coil around Edelgard, his arm wandering significantly up her chest.

Hubert lets out a miniscule hiss, undetectable to Edelgard, especially as she directs her attention again to Linhardt.

Linhardt’s tail continues to flick in long strokes as he presses his face up against Edelgard’s neck. “What’s this, Hubert? Are you intending to stay for the show?” He says, turning his face enough so that his blue eyes meet his, pupils tightening into slits. 

Hubert lets out a hiss.

“Linhardt?” Edelgard asks, her cheeks tinging pink. “Exactly what are you planning?”

“You should know by now, Edelgard, I can always detect when you are sexually aroused,” he says, drawing his hand down Edelgard’s abdomen.

“Yes I know that, but...” she turns her eyes away, in a way that clearly fills Hubert’s head with the idea that she did not want him here any longer. “I am sure that it would make Hubert...uncomfortable.”

Linhardt lets out an annoyed mewl. “Yes, because clearly he wishes that it could be him in my stead,” he says while rolling his eyes.

Edelgard gives Linhardt a look of soft surprise, then turns her gaze to hubert. “Hubert, is that true?”

Hubert grimaces, his face darkened and his fingers curling into fists. 

“No use in asking him directly,” Linhardt mutters, stretching out his legs, the claws of his pawed feet extending briefly before he relaxes. “Even though I can smell it on him from a mile away” he pauses. “And I can smell that you want him too,” Linhardt says while meeting Edelgard’s eyes.

Her eyes widen, and Linhardt feels Hubert tense again. “It’s exhausting, watching you two, honestly,” he groans while trailing his hand lower to rest on Edelgard’s hip. “You can stay or leave Hubert, it’s up to you,” he shrugs while rubbing his nose up along Edelgard’s neck and cheek. 

Edelgard lets out a stuttering sigh, her toes curling as she finds herself, oddly not resisting even under Hubert’s steely gaze.

Hubert finally balks, managing to break his statue’s stall and turns sharply towards the door.

“Wait!” Edelgard calls, somewhat desperately, as Linhardt’s soft fingertips continue to tease closer to where her nightgown clings to her damp inner thighs. 

Hubert completely freezes, his ears stiff and his tail still. Edelgard’s eyes are locked on him, with an expression he has only seen in his most suppressed fantasies. But despite every nerve in his body screaming at him to leave, to just leave Edelgard to her lover, instead, he stares back at her, waiting until that tension is finally broken by the words he had been longing to hear for ages.

“Hubert, don’t go.”

Perhaps she is only being kind, perhaps she only wishes to humour him. But nonetheless Hubert can not deny her, nor resist her. 

Linhardt, despite his somewhat possessive displays, does not show any further resistance as Hubert approaches. It is what Edelgard wants after all, so he has no desire to oppose it. And quite frankly, he has grown beyond exhausted of their endless game.

Linhardt chooses to ignore Hubert for the moment as he makes his way, trembling to the bed. Linhardt’s focus is right now, locked upon Edelgard. He need not examine his own complicated bubble of emotion when Edelgard has a clear need that he is able to provide for. Linhardt can hear them whispering, he is unable to avoid hearing their words; but he can just let them slip away as he feels Edelgard’s hips writhe under his touch.

“Linhardt...” Edelgard sighs.

“I do not mind if Hubert observes,” Linhardt states as his tongue hovers just above her skin. “Perhaps he can find more than a few things to be useful, as he is clearly incapable of acting on his own desires without encouragement.”

Hubert hisses again in response but is quickly calmed by Edelgard, her other hand finally moving to rest on his head. Her fingertips scratch cautiously, searching, hoping to be able to know him a little more.

“Hubert is in agreement,” she relays, as if Linhardt could not hear their whispering earlier, but he decides to ignore it. 

Edelgard feels far more at ease than Linhardt has ever felt before, and for that he is grateful. It doesn’t concern him that Hubert is the one who can bring her such happiness, and not him alone, as always, his concern is only for Edelgard.

However, the tension radiating from Hubert’s form is more than a bit distracting all the while Linhardt tugs on the hem of Edelgard’s chemise.

When Linhardt glances, Hubert is sprawled somewhat awkwardly on his side, his legs bent as if to try and curl up next to Edelgard but he has not quite completed the motion. His face is beet red and pressed against her shoulder, resting only upon the section which is still clothed.

Linhardt rolls his eyes and shares a few low whispers with Edelgard, confirming her wishes before continuing. 

Her skin is hot to the touch as he paws at the hem of her gown, tugging the soft fabric lower to reveal her breasts. She lets out a pleased sigh, her eyes closed as she knots one hand in Hubert’s hair. Linhardt’s tail flicks in a burst of irritation, seeing how Hubert still has his eyes stubbornly closed. Linhardt never understood Hubert’s insistence on pretending, that he didn’t want Edelgard this way; but for the moment it can be ignored.

Linhardt’s tongue laps out, as if teasing at the surface of a bowl of water. Edelgard lets out a soft pleased sound while linhardt stretches out his body. His clawed feet flexing as a soft thrill goes through him from her nipple against his tongue. He quickly latches his lips around the bud, his purrs rumbling deep in his throat the whole time his tongue dances against her sensitive skin.

All the while, he occasionally glances to Hubert, his irritation growing by the second. Why would he insist on staying if he refuses to participate? Perhaps he needs a bit of a push.

Linhardt pulls his lips from Edelgard’s breast with a wet pop, pushing himself up to reach one hand towards Hubert.

Edelgard’s eyes open curiously at Linhardt’s movement, but her eyes quickly widen when she sees Linhardt’s hand reach to grab Hubert’s hair.

Linhardt’s grip is not Edelgard’s gentle affection, but instead a painful tug. Hubert snarls, his ears going flat as he reaches up one hand to try and pry off Linhardt’s claw grip.

“Linhardt!” Edelgard yells, the sting of her scold not being lost on him, even as his goals become immediately clear.

Before Edelgard can bat his hand away, Linhardt manages to drag Hubert’s face to where it needed to be, pressed against Edelgard’s other breast. Linhardt lets go, and leaves Hubert there, his snarls instantly dying in his throat as his body goes limp again.

“Don’t just lies there,” Linhardt grumbles. “Just suck on her breast already, do something!”

Edelgard’s eyes rest briefly on the grown of Hubert’s head, her cheeks brightening as she feels his tentatively open his lips against her breast.

She lets out a satisfied gasp, and a gentle moan once Hubert gathers enough courage to pull her nipple between his lips. He starts to suck gently and Edelgard’s hand goes back to resting in his hair.

Linhardt’s lips quirk slightly, pleased with this outcome, although Edelgard still appears slightly upset with him when she meets his eyes.

“Apologies, Edelgard,” Linhardt replies, slinking back and pulling himself lower along her body. 

“You are forgiven,” she replies, somewhat tersely.

Linhardt pushes up the hem of her chemise, revealing her thighs and her slick arousal, already devoid of undergarments. Linhardt licks his lips, his pupils dilating once the scent fully enters his nose. Now completely ignoring Hubert, Linhardt crawls between her legs and hooks his hands under her thighs.

How many times by now, has Linhardt done this for her? The taste and feel of her being sensations he never wishes to forget. To Linhardt it was a natural extension of the strong feelings he held for her, and for Edelgard, he isn’t quite sure. But she trembles in an unfamiliar way now that Hubert is here and clinging desperately to her dress.

Linhardt runs his hands along the smooth surface of her thighs, and perhaps in further apology for the earlier slight, he places his lips against her folds without hesitation. His tongue plunges in, quickly finding her clit with his tongue. 

Edelgard’s thighs clamp down around Linhardt’s head and she lets out a loud moan. With one hand still resting in Hubert’s hair, she clenches and then relaxes. Her fingers then find a sensitive spot at the base of Hubert’s ears, causing his limp body to writhe until he seems to find some energy to move his body frame. Hubert lets out a mewl and finally moves his face to her other breast, using his left hand to keep gently kneading the other.

Linhardt however makes sure to at least try and pace himself, being careful not to overwhelm Edelgard(or himself) too quickly. When he finds a pleasant rhythm, Edelgard’s other hand slide down and snakes into Linhardt’s hair. His back arches and he lets out a pleased sound even amidst his satisfied grunts and slurps. Edelgard scratches Linhardt’s ears again and his rear juts into the air, his padded toes curling as he lets out a muffled chirp against her folds.

Edelgard’s hips begin to quiver and Linhardt gently adds the pressure of his fingers. Short fingernails and soft fingerpads trailing along her vulva and teasing further inside. By now, Edelgard is nearing the edge, her legs wrapping tightly around Linhardt’s head, while her arms windaround Hubert in turn. She wails wordlessly as she climaxes. 

Linhardt finally pulls his head up, gasping heavily. He crawls back up the bed to curl up on Edelgard’s other side. He hears her own heavy breathing, and a muffled wheezing that must belong to Hubert. Her fingers return to Linhardt’s ears, and so his purrs fill his own ears again. 

He keeps his eyes closed, a small smile lingering on his lips, perhaps more than a little well-pleased with himself. His goal had been to comfort Edelgard and distract her from her frequent nightmares, and he has certainly outdone himself this time.


End file.
